


What Do You Think of Me?

by Kagamine_Kawaii



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Birthday Handjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_Kawaii/pseuds/Kagamine_Kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is left with just himself and Dallas on his birthday when his friend decides to give him the best gift of all. Rated M for smexy scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Think of Me?

"Sixteen now, huh? I remember my sixteenth last year...didn't get shit." Dally laughed as he flicked his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it nonchalantly with his foot. Johnny cast his gaze to the side. The gang had all gone home around eleven o'clock to get some sleep before school and work, but it had been a great party. Not too loud, but funny as hell. Sharing his birthday with the love of his life as well was far more than enough, but a small part of him felt empty.  
  
"I just wish my parents gave a damn, you know?" he whispered. The swearword was uttered a little softer, like he was hesitant to say it. Dally glared towards the ceiling. "Who needs the lousy bastards? My old man thought leaving the house for the night was the best gift a kid could ask for. Guess it was, really, or I wouldn't have gotten it on with that sweet broad Megan..."   
  
  
Johnny thought for a second. Dally had never dated a decent chick in his life, merely let her check out his muscles and then some. As for him, he'd hardly spoken to a girl before and that was just fine. His eyes were devoted to his friend.  
  
"What's it like, Dal?" he asked tentatively. "I mean, not the whole sex part but just being with a girl." Dally chuckled and pondered the question for a moment. "Aside from the whining, bitching, giggling and fights? None too much to be proud of, really." His heart lifted a bit. Maybe there was a remote chance that he was like him.  
  
  
But Dally was clever. He could tell by the deep blush on Johnny's face, the way he shifted his eyes, he was hiding a question. And there was a pretty fair guess to what that was; "Are you gay?" Typically Dally would beat the everloving shit out of anyone who asked him that, even Darry. But there was something about Johnny's appearance, something about that kicked-puppy teen he loved so much that he almost wanted to admit it.  
  
  
"I was just wondering 'cause...I mean, I don't really like girls all that much." he mumbled. "Well, what do you think of me?" Dally asked with a coy smile. Johnny's eyes widened and he glanced away, blushing madly. "It's, um, I just think...you're, uh, I mean...nevermind." he stuttered.  
  
"Kid, you've still got cake on your cheek." Dally grinned. Before Johnny could raise his hand to get it off, he leaned over and licked it off with his tongue. The wind was practically knocked out of him. "W-W-Wha...Why did...I-I could've gotten it m-myself..." The normal whisper he spoke in was now practically silent. Dally bit back a smirk.  
  
Without hesitation, he placed his hand upon Johnny's. "I didn't catch what you said earlier. What do you think of me?" The way Johnny shook was almost humorous to him, but he didn't laugh. Instead, he just grinned seductively.  
  
"I-I was gonna say...w-well, it's s-s-stupid."  
  
"Want me to tell you first?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, go ahead."  
  
"I think you're the cutest guy I've ever laid my eyes on." With that, Dally wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. Johnny's mind went blank.  
  
"D'you mean it, Dal?" he inquired, miraculously speaking full sentences. "Would I lie to you?" The two of them sat for a moment, locked in each others' arms, before finally Johnny felt something.  
  
"There's something hot pressing against my leg..." he murmured. Dally feigned surprise.   
"Don't think I didn't feel you on my hip." he said. Johnny looked away and crossed his legs.  
  
Still, despite his modesty, his arousal was getting painful. He stared into Dally's eyes and said bluntly, "I need you." Not for the moment, but forever, they both knew. Dally slowly unzipped his jeans for him and rubbed his hand on Johnny's inner thigh. Even that made him shiver.  
  
He lowered his head and Johnny shut his eyes tight, embarrassed and yet turned on at the sight of Dally in such a position. A soft whine escaped his lips as Dally's mouth slid over his taut erection, sliding back and forth. Johnny mewled. He stared in a mixture of disbelief and lust as Dally continued. He tossed his head back as soft moans and gasps escaped his lips and Dally smiled. With a sudden motion he took it in as deeply as possible, making him gasp and buck instinctively. "Aaahn! D-Dally! Not so fast...I'm almost..."  
  
It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, interjected with shameless moans of pleasure and breathless gasps. "It's…a-aah…it’s so good..." he whispered frantically. "What did you say you thought of me?" Dally asked huskily in his ear. "I love you, Dally, so- mmn! So much..." With one final stroke he came hard, his back arching almost painfully, spilling into his waiting hand.  
  
  
  
They lay together, still huddled close (yes, he has his pants back on). "Johnny, I feel the same way about you. Without the orgasm." They both laughed, out of breath but still smiling.  
  
"Happy birthday, Johnnycakes."


End file.
